Blinded by Love
by dreamer241
Summary: A series of Haleb one shots from scenes within the show, Haleb living happily together with a few bumps in the road and also their further future. Haleb centric with mentions of Spoby, Ezria and Emison. AU, rated T/M.
1. Chapter 1 - Broken Promises

**A/N Hey guys, these are a series of Haleb one shots from any scene between them from the show, 5 years forward living happily in New York... maybe with a few bumps in the road some chapters ;) and some further Haleb future for you all! This chapter is from the ending of 6x20. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Broken Promises

* * *

"I should've checked the floorboards," Caleb whispered, his heart beating erratically whilst running a shaky hand through his soft brown locks. He was such an idiot. He promised Hanna he wouldn't let anything happen to her and now this time... he had let her down.

The kiss they shared just 10 minutes earlier, sent electricity through his veins, butterflies at the pit of his stomach and a sensation he hadn't felt since the moment he and Hanna had broke up. As he stood there, completely still and drained, he pictured the girl who was once his, running in the rain in her 5 inch heels sprinting to get to him before it was too late, and it was and now he suddenly resented himself.

He was on the verge of tears as he kept hearing his sweet Hanna's voice in his head telling him that she came back for him, that she never stopped loving him, but he was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts by a very anxious, very confused Ezra.

"Caleb, who would've thought to do that?" Ezra questioned, trying to remain calm as it was pretty clear Caleb was going to break down into hysterics any second now, but clearly it just got him even more riled up.

"A!" Caleb yelled, his breathing quickening as Aria gave him a look which definitely indicated that she knew something happened between them before they came back to the room. But Caleb didn't care any more, he had made so many mistakes in his life and this was by far the biggest one he had made. Leaving Hanna's side. Believing that Hanna had really chosen her job over their relationship, over the love they had built the past 5 years of being together, he couldn't lose her...again.

He quickly snatched the flash light out of Ezra's grasp and began his journey underground before Aria placed her hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Caleb...what are you doing?" Aria exclaimed worriedly raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

Caleb closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath, tugging on his bottom lip before replying. "I need to find her...I can't lose her again," His voice cracked and a single tear escaped his chocolate brown orb which earned a look of empathy from Aria.

The couple gave Caleb a look of approval before he raced down the narrow, dark and dismal passage, every single memory he and Hanna had together, flooding his mind.

 _Hanna and Caleb were located at a restaurant in Manhattan called Pepolino, it was Italian and Caleb loved to bring her here on special occasions, and tonight it was. It was their 4 year anniversary together and they couldn't be happier, especially after all they had faced, -A, the dollhouse, Hanna's PTSD and here they were living in the big apple in their stylish apartment, working well-paid jobs and living such a happy life together, filled with laughs and just pure love._

" _I can't believe it's been 4 years," Hanna spoke whilst her face lit up like glee._

" _I can," Caleb whispered slowly dragging out the words, whilst Hanna shivered at his hot breath against her ear. He pressed several kisses on her soft cheek which had now turned a shade darker, making her blush was his favourite thing to do, and the fact she was one of those people that blushed at any sweet compliment given to her, made her all the more adorable. It was one of his favourite traits that had been passed on to her. "I always knew we would make it."_

 _Hanna couldn't stop the smile that spread across her, turning towards him with complete adoration at the fact he was doting on her so much. She slowly leaned closer and closer to him, their lips only slightly touching._

" _I love you so much," Hanna proclaimed, snorting when Caleb tried to push his lips on to hers, but she wasn't finished. "I promise to never let anything come between us."_

 _Caleb grinned before they finally connected lips, it was sweet, urgent and he swore to himself that he would never feel like this for anyone else. He gave her two quick pecks, placing a delicate kiss on the tip of her nose before resting his forehead against hers._

" _I love you more," He confirmed, smiling at his girl who was sporting the hugest grin on her face, yeah he definitely wouldn't feel like this about anyone else._

* * *

He kept running and running, his legs weak at the thought of her in pain, his brain physically hurting from just thinking about their memories. The memory of when she promised she would never let anything come between them, the memory of when he swore to himself he'd never love anyone else and that he would protect her from any other obstacles that came her way.

It was during the last year of their relationship when things became rocky, she would always be at the office designing, or touring the world with her demanding bosses and although he was proud that she had finally been able to pursue her dream career, he hated seeing her being pushed around. Again. She never listened to him, Hanna had became too invested in the fashion world and what everyone thought of her. She would continuously blow off dinner's, miss both of their birthday's and even miss the one day of the year Caleb wanted to start off with her, New Years Eve.

Of course he loved her, god he loved her with every fibre of his body, but he'd be lucky if he even saw her for at least 4 hours a day. They had planned to spend time travelling Europe together; he wanted to be one of those touristy couples, but as time grew closer to them leaving, she had blew it off claiming she would lose her job, it was the same excuse time and time again.

"HANNA" Caleb screamed as he came close enough to what looked like a dead end of the passage, but it wasn't. He turned left and continued running, but this time sprinting before everything was too late, before Amoji did something that was even more life threatening.

He breathed out a sigh of relief as he heard a tiny whimper, a sound he knew all too well. He let the tears fall as he heard a scream, it was faint but when he heard the same sound again, it was louder, it sounded more painful and he was doing all he could to get there as fast as he could.

"C-c-ale-b," He heard Hanna whimper.

Caleb came to another three-way path and stood still, encouraging her to speak again, trying to figure out which way her voice would lead him. As soon as she got her words out, although he could tell she was struggling, he took another left whispering the same thing of _I'm coming Hanna_ to reassure her, over and over again before letting his mind wander back to their penultimate memory.

" _I want you to come with me to Europe like we have been planning for the last three months," Caleb said frustrated, he was beyond annoyed that Hanna had yet again blew off the one thing he was looking forward to the most with her._

 _Hanna had a look of sadness and guilt plastered on her face but she wasn't going to change her mind. She had already tried to compromise but she knew it may have not been enough any more. "I can't do that," She declared, taking one precious step towards him to engulf him in a hug but he turned his back towards her, now she was really sure it wouldn't be enough. She had told him that she would only miss Prague due to work commitments, but he barely believed her any more._

 _Hanna grabbed her suitcase and moved to leave, knowing Caleb was pissed at her for this and there was no way she would be getting any type of affection from him right now. She unlocked the door moving to walk out, telling herself she would just call Caleb from the cab. She knew they would work through this and sort it out. Before she could move any more, he said what she didn't know would be his last words to her._

" _If you go now, I'm not going to be here when you get back," He confirmed, his expression stoic as Hanna gave him a glance of uncertainty._

" _What do you mean?"_

" _I'm leaving today, I can't keep doing this." Caleb explained, shaking his head in the process. He didn't want to be that guy who gave her an ultimatum but he had run out of things to do now._

 _Hanna didn't know what to do now either, she was so in love with him but ever since she was a little girl all she ever dreamed about was being in the fashion world, and with everything that had happened to her in the past, she was unsure whether she would actually make it come true. She went with her gut, certain that they would both work it out, they always had these petty arguments._

" _We will work things out, like we always do," She took a deep breath, her eyes connecting with his, his eyes were filled with liquid and she cursed herself for daring to look into his eyes in the first place. She always gave in to those sweet, warm, brown eyes of his. "I'll call you from the cab."_

 _She wheeled her suitcase out of their apartment and then she was gone. Caleb stood there completely stunned. The love of his life had chosen her job over him._

God he was such an idiot, he had lived with the painful feeling of Hanna choosing her job over him. Opening up to her best friend and leaning on her, it was so wrong of him to do so and he felt tremendous twinges of guilt. He had now only truly understood how Hanna must of felt seeing them together, he finally knew why she had given Spencer the _'okay'_ of them dating and that was all because he had no idea Hanna had came back for him. If he had just packed slower and trusted his instincts that she would've come back to him, like Hanna said... things would've been so different now. Especially as he was going to surprise her by proposing to her in Budapest.

He was coming to the end of the passage, Hanna's precious voice inching closer and louder to his ear which made his heart mend slightly.

"Hanna, where are you? Are you okay?" He screamed at the top of his lungs, rage bubbling inside of him as he was met with the sight of a struggling Hanna, a red hand mark splayed across her cheek, whilst the unknown identity was ripping her clothes off. Her hair was matted and her make-up was smeared all around her petite face from the tears. "Let her go!" Caleb all but yelled, not even looking at Hanna, knowing he would break down at how vulnerable she looked.

The person was dressed in a black hoodie with a mask covering its face; and it felt like they were back in high school all over again. Amoji slowly turned around to face Caleb, staring up at him and effortlessly reached for a sharp knife and pointed it into Hanna's direction, Caleb's eyes practically bulged out of his head as Hanna cried frightened and before he knew it, he ran straight towards the physco who was willing to kill her ready to push him away from her and beg him to take his life instead of hers. But instead the unknown identity ran away from the both of them, leaving Caleb breathing frantically and Hanna crying uncontrollably.

"Caleb..." She trailed off as her eyes stared drooping to a close.

"Hey hey, I'm here," Caleb reassured, although he was panicking on the inside. He couldn't let her leave him, not again.

Hanna had become more alert once Caleb moved over to her and carefully wrapped her up in his strong arms, she had never felt safer. "My head...it hurts." Hanna winced in pain.

Caleb was freaking out, he was underground, trying to hold Hanna's dead weight as she was almost fainting right there in his arm and trying to use his other arm to rummage around his coat pocket for his cell phone. "Shhh baby," He just hoped his calming words were enough to soothe her.

He quickly dialled Spencer and on the first ring, she picked up.

"Caleb, I'm so sorry..." Spencer cried, but she was cut of by a frantic Caleb.

"Look, I've got her, but she...she's passing out and she... there's blood spewing from her head... tell the guys and call an ambulance, please...I can't lose her." Caleb had almost forgotten who he was speaking to but with the girl in his arms, he couldn't deny the fact that he was still completely and irrevocably head over heels in love with her.

"Of course, we'll send them down there. Caleb...please tell Han she's going to be okay and that I love her so much...I can tell you're both still so in love with each other and I completely understand that. I know how important you were to Han, she would tell me every single day..." Spencer wiped at her eyes and it had only just hit her, of course Hanna was still in love with him.

"I'll always respect you Spencer," Caleb sighed, before the call cut off.

He focused his attention back to the girl he knew he was in love with, staring down at her rearranged face. God she was such a sweet, amazing, beautiful person why did she deserve any of this?

"The ambulance is on its way Hanna, you're going to be okay...I promise. Can you hang in there for me?" Caleb encouraged as a tear spilled out of his eye and landed on her burning cheek. She nodded giving him a small smile, scrunching her eyes up in pain before Caleb felt her place her hand on top of his, it sent a spark through his body and it was all he could do to lean his face closer to hers and articulate the words he wanted to say and knew she was dying for him to say back to her.

Placing his lips lightly on hers to avoiding worsening her pain, he gave her a series of sweet pecks before brushing a few stray strands of sweaty hair away from her forehead as gently as he could.

"I never stopped loving you either..."

* * *

 **A/N Well that's the first one shot done! I hope you liked it, let me know in a review... :)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Burning like Fire

**A/N Thank you guys for the reviews on the first chapter, I tried to make it as great as possible so you all could have a fic of Caleb saving Hanna!**

 **silenceeverything ~ your review means so much. Your fics are my favourite and my inspiration comes from you, honestly.**

 **This chapter is a going to be 6x06, I feel like they didn't let them have a long enough make up scene so this is was it's going to be, I haven't really written smut before and this is my first time, so please go easy on me ;)**

* * *

Burning like Fire

* * *

Caleb was tired. Tired of being pushed away, tired of fighting with the one person that meant the most to him and tired of pretending like he was okay. His conversation with Ashley Marin earlier had made him realise that maybe he had been a little too apprehensive and impatient with his girlfriend. But it was in his nature to keep Hanna safe and protect her. Maybe putting a tracker on her car without discussing it first was a little drastic.

As he parked his car on the Marin driveway he stopped and stared at the house for just a moment, a warm smile creeping up on to his face as he reminisced on all of the happy memories he had shared with his beautiful girlfriend and the woman who was basically a mother figure in his life. Walking up to the door and pulling out the key Ashley had so kindly made for him, he unlocked it and made his way upstairs to surprise Hanna.

"Hey," Were the only words he could articulate and there was no denying that things had become increasingly awkward between them the past couple of days.

Hanna was stood with her back towards the door struggling to pull the zip up on her leather jacket. When the zipper finally budged, she felt a draft behind her and the sound of her boyfriend's hoarse voice which caused her to jump out of her skin. That was when she knew he was about to act all parent again, bombarding her with questions and asking where she was going and who with.

"God Caleb," Hanna all but spat as she turned around to face him, he looked nervous with a touch of sadness and also a hint of determination written on his face too.

Caleb took a deep breath and gulped. He wasn't sure how to do this, or what her reaction would be. He was half expecting her to slap him in the face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to freak you out, I let myself in your Mom made me a key." He replied nonchalantly.

His hands were sweaty and by the looks of Hanna's face, she didn't look at all pleased either. He could usually read every expression on her face so clearly but this time it was different. When they had fought in the past he would see anger and sadness but her warm eyes always indicated that there was still the same love for him there. But this time, he didn't see any love in her eyes at all and it shattered his heart.

"Of course she did," Hanna muttered sarcastically.

Caleb was fed up now. She always had the tendency to respond to him stubbornly and it always put him on edge. He raised his left eyebrow and pouted in annoyance, before deciding to just go with his gut and see what the outcome would be.

"Hanna knock it off," Caleb dead-panned, wanting more than anything to just grab her, kiss her and take her right then and there.

Hanna's expression turned from stoic to completely wide-eyed as the words that were being thrown at her, pissed her off to no end. If he was going to act like a parent instead of her boyfriend, she didn't want to be around him. "Knock what off?" Hanna argued, giving him a perplexed look. "I'm not the one who just shows up at someone's door for no reason."

Hanna effortlessly moved around him and headed towards the door unsure of where their relationship stood right now. It's not like she didn't love him any more – but the trauma of the past few weeks from the spine-chilling bunker had changed her and made her question what her feelings were towards him. The enemy that was everywhere was still out there and she knew that, but Caleb playing body guard and reminding her every minute of every day made her feel smothered.

Before Hanna could excuse herself from his presence, she felt him grab her wrist and turn her around to face him.

Caleb's eyes were filled with lust and love whilst Hanna was expressionless. "I have a reason," Caleb affirmed and before Hanna could contemplate what he was doing, she was lured into his embrace and his lips were urgently connected on to hers.

The kiss was intense, Caleb's strong hand pushing her head closer to his whilst he was putting everything he had into it. God he had missed the feel of her lips on his. He had spent the last few days locked up in his apartment trying to pinpoint exactly where he had went wrong.

Hanna seemed reluctant at first but as soon as he peeled her lips away from his and looked into those deep ocean blue eyes, he saw that same love from her that he felt too. They gave each other a solicitous glance, both of them knowing that they didn't want sex to be their way of making up and that they would talk after. But right now they were both too caught up in the moment to stop.

Caleb pulled her in again placing his lips on her plump ones, sliding his tongue into her mouth as his other hand was occupied trying to undo the zipper she had done up just five minutes earlier. He finally managed to slide the zip all the way down and swiftly threw it off of her shoulders making it a little easier for him to pull her even closer. He continued to kiss her passionately, Hanna moving one hand around the back of his neck and letting the other trail down his shoulder before tugging onto the material of his coat and copying the exact movement of what he did to her.

Hanna mewled into his mouth as he reached up to grope her breast, giving it a firm squeeze through the thin material of her long-sleeved t-shirt. As things got more heated, the couple were gripping onto each other's hair, something which turned Caleb on to no end before he steadily lowered her down on to the bed.

Clothes were being ripped off and scattered around Hanna's usually tidy bedroom, which left them in nothing but their underwear. Hanna let her hand wander down his naked torso whilst Caleb's hand was fumbling around with her Victoria's Secret bra. Hanna knowing he was having a hard time with it, sat up slightly so it gave him more access to unclasp it.

He moved his head down to her left nipple, licking, biting and sucking whilst Hanna hissed at the feelings he was stirring inside of her. "Caleb..." She trailed off as he moved his head to give her other nipple the same treatment, pinching it between his two fingers which elicited a sigh from Hanna's mouth and a groan from Caleb's, as the problem in his boxers was getting harder to ignore.

"Shit Han," Were the only words Caleb could use to describe the feeling as Hanna's hand had snook past the waistband of his American Eagle's and wrapped around his length. She gave him a squeeze before moving her hand up and down, repeating her ministrations until Caleb couldn't take any more of the teasing. "I need you."

Hanna smiled against his mouth as he encouraged her to shuffle back before he moved down to the apex of her thighs and pulled down her maroon lace thong. He used his middle finger to trace up and down her slit before pushing two fingers inside of her. A moan escaped Hanna's mouth, tilting her head back as he continued to do wonderful things to her body.

"Caleb...please, I need you now,"

Caleb moved his face from in between her thighs, up to look at her face which was now a deep shade of red and continued curling his fingers inside of her until she was writhing on the bed. He moved his body up to cover hers and delicately cupped her cheeks, placing a sweet kiss on her lips like she was a fragile china doll and lined up to her entrance.

"I love you," Caleb's voice feathered as he nudged their noses together.

"Love you..." Hanna whispered before he pushed himself inside of her. Caleb grunted at how tight and wet she was around him before slowly thrusting his hips forward.

He grabbed both of her hands and tangled their fingers together before speeding up the pace of their movements. Lowering his body so he was as close to her as possible, he removed one of his hands from her sweaty ones to hoist her leg up higher on to his waist, creating a new depth and a new angle which caused Hanna to cry out in want of a release.

Their lips were back on to each other's; both of their tongues fighting for dominance. Watching her cry out in pleasure underneath him made him completely forget why they had been arguing. He wanted to feel like she was still his – and he definitely felt like she was now.

"Caleb, I'm close," Hanna confirmed, deciding it was time she took control. Flipping herself over, she pressed a gentle kiss on his cheekbone before planting herself comfortably on his lap rocking her hips forward in a slow and smooth rhythm, Caleb's chest rose up and down, before he pulled her down to pay attention to her neck.

"Fuck," Hanna moaned as he peppered wet kisses across her collarbone, Caleb's hand danced down her stomach and to the top of her mound, before using his thumb to stimulate her clit causing Hanna to cry out yet again as he glided her wetness up to the sensitive area, circling it over and over again before biting down on the juncture of her neck and shoulder whilst continuing to let her take control.

"I'm close..." Caleb explained and before he knew it, Hanna had let out a breathless whimper and collapsed on his chest as they both reached their highs, the now sore muscles of both of their arms and legs protesting any movement.

Hanna had finally found the strength to unwrap herself from on top of him and immediately cuddled in to his side, feeling wholly content and satisfied – even though she knew they needed to discuss their differences.

"Look...Hanna," Caleb started but Hanna had cut him off before he could take his sentence any further.

"Caleb stop," Hanna replied, moving her head to press a delicate kiss against the shell of his ear before continuing. "Look, I know you always totally meant well, and I guess I may have been a little too oppressive these last few days,"

Tears filled Caleb's eyes as he felt the first bit of relief in four days. He really thought he had lost her for good this time, he felt like he couldn't even breathe without her in his life. He felt ridiculous crying in front of her like this, but he knew she would never be one to judge him.

"Hey don't cry," Hanna soothed, feeling so guilty for causing him to be in this state. She had seen him look vulnerable before but not like this, not about her. It was in that moment that she knew she would never get someone else who cared this much for her, treated her like he would jump in front of a speeding bullet for her, protect her from the big bad world. "I'm sorry I acted this way... it's just, I'm scared." She finally admitted.

Caleb wiped away the moisture from his eyes and turned to face her, rubbing his thumb slowly across her warm cheek, raising an eyebrow out of curiosity.

"Because A's still out there, that's why I have been pushing you away. Because I don't want to be reminded every second that there's still a target on my back."

Caleb nuzzled their noses together and brought her lips to his, giving her not one but two quick pecks before putting her hair gently behind her small ears. "I'm sorry that I made it worse, it wasn't intentional." Caleb apologized.

Hanna played with locks of his hair whilst smiling up at him. If she had just talked to him in the first place they wouldn't have had this silly little argument. "it's okay, I guess I just didn't want you to think I was weak," She confessed, moving some sweaty tendrils of her hair out of her eyes.

"Hey, you aren't weak. You are the bravest person I know," Caleb responded before moving to turn on to his side. He crashed his mouth to hers to show just how much he appreciated her and how much he loved her.

"Mmm I love you," Hanna whispered yet again against his lips.

Hearing Hanna say that would never fail to make him grin from ear to ear and that's when he finally knew. Whatever life threw at them, any obstacles they faced; they would always get through it. Together.

* * *

I **hope that was okay? I've never written smut before and I struggled a little bit so I hope it's good enough!**

 **Please leave me a review on your thoughts of this lil one shot. This was a little harder to write considering this scene was literally only like one minute long haha!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Unfair Heartache

**A/N as always, thank you for the reviews on the last chapter. I know I haven't updated in a while but crazy things have been happening in my life and I have a job now with work alongside it, so it;s hard to keep on track but I will try and update every 1-2 weeks from now on.**

 **This chapter isn't going to be based off of a scene from the show. This is about Haleb around aged 23 living in New York. 6B never happened in this fic, though there are a couple of things I have picked out from Emily's storyline to shake it up a bit. I know there is a lot of dialogue but I feel like I needed to build it up like that. I hope you enjoy.**

Unfair Heartache

* * *

Hanna had been feeling blue the last couple of days. Her life was close to perfect. She and Caleb had spent seven years together, five of them living happily together in New York City. At first they had lived in a gorgeous apartment in Tribeca but then had relocated to a bigger house in The Hamptons.

She was rolled up in her quilt, thinking about what she had done wrong to deserve this in life. She and Caleb were good people, it was so unfair. It was a beautiful day but the weather was not a reflection of the way Hanna was feeling right now. They say that blue sky and sunshine was a connotation of happiness but Hanna was feeling the complete opposite as she reluctantly clambered out of bed to go to the bathroom and looked out of her window that was overlooking her neighbours garden; the parents lounging out whilst their two kids were happily playing in their separate sandpits.

She wanted Caleb home from work. He was her rock, her rainbow on her grey days but she was infinitely grateful that Emily was here with her to fill that void; she had been staying with Hanna and Caleb for one year now.

"Han, I'm just going to take a shower and then I'll go grab some lunch from Gourmet 53," Emily proposed gently. She knew Hanna's situation and was doing all she could to help Caleb out around the house and with a rather depressed –looking Hanna.

Emily leant against the entrance to Hanna and Caleb's master bedroom only to be hit with a small mumble that escaped Hanna's lips which sounded like it was coming from the bathroom. "Okay,"

Hanna just sat on the side of the bath tub, thinking and reminiscing on the good times back when she was a carefree eighteen year old, though she'd still live in fear everyday knowing that A was still out there. Her life had been so great until now, sure she had Caleb and nothing made her happier knowing that they had come this far together, but also knowing that there couldn't be anyone else to add to the mix was so daunting.

About a year into the girls' college life, they all still kept in contact and they even spent a couple of weeks together in Hawaii, catching up and sharing college anecdotes. But ever since then the contact had stopped or it would just be a quick text maybe twice a year. Hanna had adored the friendship that they all shared, they were tormented together and that's not something you get over so easily. Around the third year of being away from Rosewood, Hanna and Caleb were still in a good place. Date night was every Friday, College was working out exceptionally well for Hanna and Caleb was earning more money than he could've ever imagined as an Information Risk Analyst. Meanwhile, things hadn't been going too well for Emily. Her Father had passed away and she had blown through all of the money he had left for her and on top of that, she had dropped out of College. So when Emily had shown up on Hanna's doorstep explaining everything to her and needing a place to stay, she couldn't say no.

The couple had decided that they wanted to try for a baby. They were one hundred percent sure that it was what they both wanted and nothing made them happier knowing that they wanted to create a life together. But the whirlwind of emotions Hanna had been struck with over the past couple of days had just made her crave it more and more. Hanna and Caleb had been trying to get pregnant for months, but the result was always negative and it seemed unusual. They would both see when Hanna was ovulating and always try a lot around that time period, but there was still no sign of it being true, even when she had taken six pregnancy tests all at one time...and that was when Hanna knew something was wrong.

* * *

Hanna thought it was best to do something productive considering her house was a literal bombsite. She grabbed the laundry basket and picked up some of Caleb's discarded clothes – sometimes living with him was harder than she expected, leaving the toilet seat up, throwing clothes around their bedroom, toothpaste spread all over the sink. As she sauntered over to the guest room which was being accompanied by Emily, she felt weak at the knees, terribly drained and just plain moody.

When she finally made her way into the bedroom, she peered at the half-open door of the en suite and stopped in her tracks when she saw Emily steadily push what looked like a needle into her thigh. Hanna grimaced – needles were deadly to her. Pushing those thoughts out of her head, she suddenly became increasingly concerned and confused on what Emily was doing; whilst a million different scenarios racked through her brain. Why was she doing this? Was she sick? Hanna couldn't quite detect what was going on. She kept thinking of all of the possibilities of what could be wrong with her best friend. She hated the fact that Emily had been so discreet with keeping this so confidential from her – especially if she was sick or had become interested in the land of drugs.

Hanna was instantly brought out of her suspicious thoughts when she heard light footsteps tracing the floorboards. She quickly resumed to the job that she originally went in there for and picked up Emily's laundry basket before trying to race out of the room as fast as she could. Failing miserably, Emily had caught her just before she was fully out of the door.

"You're actually out of bed today?" Emily whispered.

Hanna couldn't stand it any longer, she couldn't just let what she witnessed go away. Emily gave her a concerning look when she didn't respond to her previous comment and Hanna knew she had a vague idea of why she was continuously staring at her.

"Emily I saw you in the bathroom," Hanna spoke worriedly. She didn't know if the topic was hitting a little too close to home for Emily or if she was just in plain shock that she had been caught out.

Emily avoided eye contact and instead looked to her left and started tapping her foot nervously trying to come up with an explanation, but she really couldn't articulate the words. "I don't know what you mean," The dark haired girl frowned.

Hanna sighed. "Em..." She said gently, reaching out to rub a soothing hand across her shoulder. Hanna had heard too much bad news lately for her best friend to be keeping secrets from her too. Hearing the Nurse tell her that she had fertility problems and that there was a very unlikely chance she could get pregnant was enough to push her over the edge, but if something terrible was happening to Emily too that she didn't know about, she was sure she would be at her breaking point. "It's me,"

Silence. Silence was the only thing that filled the air and Emily just couldn't find the right words, whilst Hanna was trying to pinpoint exactly what was happening.

Hanna finally built up the courage to ask her the one question that had been clouding her mind as soon as she saw Emily inject herself. "Are you sick?"

Emily's head shot up and she immediately shook her head no. She knew all that Hanna had faced the past two days and she definitely didn't want something extra weighing on her shoulders. "No," She placated and despite the heaviness of the topic they were currently occupied in, Emily let a small grin tug at the corner of her lips when she saw Hanna sigh in relief – she really didn't want Hanna to be worrying about her too when she had her own health and wellbeing to worry about first.

"A girl told me about something whilst I was bartending in California and I had completely forgot about it, until now,"

Hanna was pretty sure the colour had drained from her face when she had heard those words and her body filled with dread. If some Cali girl put the twisted idea of Emily taking some sort of drug to make her feel better into her head, she was about to go off on one not only Emily, but she would definitely pry the information of this girl from Emily too and give her an earful.

"Told you about what?" Hanna refrained from losing her temper and let her finish the sentence before she berated herself.

Emily swiftly moved around Hanna to plonk herself on the edge of the bed, letting out a deep breath and keeping her head down. "Donating my eggs,"

Hanna gulped and her head was spinning. Out of all of the different scenarios she played in her head, she had never expected Emily to tell her she was donating her eggs. She was confused, yet uncomfortable with the whole situation.

"Wait," Hanna closed her eyes and exhaled, Emily had been through so much and she really didn't understand why she had chosen this way to earn some money. "That's what the injections are for?"

"You have to take a lot of hormones before the procedure," She explained, she was stalling with getting to the point of why she was doing this, but Emily knew it was because she didn't want to dump it straight onto Hanna, she was fragile right now and the last thing she wanted to do was push her away.

Hanna was completely speechless, she really didn't want her best friend to go to such drastic measures, Hanna had told her since the beginning she started living with them that anything she needed, whether it'd be a shoulder to cry on or help with anything – including money, she would hand it to her on a silver platter.

"Em you don't have to do this, I'll lend you the money."

The tall brunette didn't even hesitate before shaking her head. No one could make her change her mind.

"No...No," Emily rambled. "I want to do this,"

There was a comfortable silence as Hanna processed her words. She looked up and watched Emily intently, knowing she was trying to delay the conversation for as long as she could. So many words were swarming around inside Emily's head and she wasn't sure which order she could get them out in.

"For the first time in forever, I actually feel good about a choice I'm making," Emily admitted, looking Hanna in the eyes and studying her face to try and read her expression. "I'm going to help two people start a family," She rotated her body so she was fully facing Hanna and grabbed both of her hands, giving them a reassuring squeeze before telling her the real reasoning behind this. "And those two people mean the world to me; those two people are you and Caleb,"

Hanna jerked right up and tears instantly springed to her crystal clear blue eyes. Never had she felt more emotion in her entire life and to be totally honest, she was gobsmacked.

"No Emily, donate them to someone who really wants a child, I refuse...No," Hanna's breath got caught in her throat as she rambled on, she knew she was kidding herself and it was all Emily could do to pull into her arms and wait for her breathing to regulate.

"Are you kidding, Hanna, no one deserves to have a baby more than you do," Emily replied vehemently – and it was true. After the news she had received two days ago, that's when Emily knew it was the perfect time to start the whole process. "Listen, talk to Caleb okay?" Emily lifted Hanna's head and wiped away a stray tear that had left Hanna's eye. "I'll leave that up to you,"

"Okay," Hanna whispered. She pulled Emily in for another hug, completely and utterly shocked at her recommendation, god she knew Emily was right. She wanted a baby more than anything and even though she couldn't carry her own baby, Emily donating her eggs to her and Caleb seemed like the only option left, but she wasn't one hundred percent sure. She needed to talk to Caleb first.

* * *

It was 2pm and Hanna had been slouched down on her cream couch the rest of the day. Taking a bite out of her cheese and tomato sub she switched the channels on the TV and stopped when she had stumbled across her favourite show Keeping up with the Kardashians, though it was the episode of Scott filming the birth of one of their children. She couldn't even watch television anymore, it was like god was punishing her with everything she did.

Hanna didn't know why, but she continued watching the episode. It was a perfect opportunity to let the tears flow, Emily had gone to the gym and Caleb was still at work – that was until she heard the front door open and the sound of Caleb's voice feathering down the hallway – damn it, she had forgotten about Caleb coming home a few hours earlier lately.

"Hey babe," He said softly before his face formed a frown when he saw the image on the screen and then turned his gaze to take in Hanna's crestfallen, tear-stained face. He moved his way over to the couch and sat down next to her, wrapping an arm tightly around her shoulder and wiping her tears away. "Why are you watching this?" He said in a soothing manner, it killed him to see her like this.

Hanna peeled her eyes away from the TV screen and focused her gaze on Caleb's face. They stayed silent just for a minute; before she couldn't hold it in any longer and buried her face in his chest. "I want a baby," She cried. Caleb held her tighter against him in a bone-crushing hug as she felt the tears well up. The past few days had been an emotional rollercoaster for the young couple and Hanna couldn't help but feel a little more overwhelmed with Emily's suggestion.

"I know..." He sighed moving some small tendrils away from her heart-shaped face. He looked down and his heart practically cracked in half at the sight of his girlfriend who looked so vulnerable, so broken. "I know baby, we will find a way I promise,"

Hanna had thought about telling Caleb about Emily willing to give them a huge hand in helping them to have a baby by donating her own eggs, but Hanna felt it wasn't right and her gut instincts where telling her no. "How?" She paused to lift herself up using all the strength her body would allow her and rested her head on his broad shoulder as the tears continued to leak out. "There's no other option, my eggs don't work," She exclaimed wearily, detaching herself from Caleb's warm embrace and walking over to the kitchen to grab herself a glass of water, though she was binding her time. Being around Caleb made her feel safe and happy but at the same time miserable and like she had failed him because of their current situation. "I failed you," She mumbled, before quietly disappearing back to the bedroom.

Caleb's natural instincts were to hold her and tell her that she had never failed him and that he loved her with every ounce of his body but instead he caught a lump in his throat and remained seated completely put out by the words Hanna had just mumbled to him. God not once had she ever failed him and to this day that statement was still wholly true . She gave him a life he thought he would never get the chance to experience given his past and she helped him find his biological parents and somehow wholeheartedly convinced him to rekindle a relationship with them.

Pushing his thoughts aside, he leaped off of the couch and wandered to the bedroom only to be greeted with the sight of Hanna sat on the edge of the bed crying with anger and self-pity. He knew how much she had suffered in the past with her PTSD and her body issues, he couldn't even imagine how much the topic of her eggs not working properly was tipping her over the edge.

"You know you're not," Caleb whispered walking towards her to sit in the vacant spot next to her.

Hanna uncovered her face and looked up at him with big eyes. Just the way he was looking at her made her want to cry even more. Instead of responding, she looked back down and started to fiddle with a jagged nail, she knew what he was talking about but she just couldn't seem to believe him.

"Hanna," He said, using his index finger under her chin to force her to look him in the eyes. "You have done anything but fail me," Caleb choked out with so much emotion that he felt like he'd well up with tears as well. "You have completely flipped my world around, you know that,"

Hanna and Caleb had both had this conversation numerous times the past couple of days, but this time it seemed deeper and Caleb was itching to know what was eating her brain like this. He sat there anxiously waiting for her reply before Hanna had moved off of the bed and walked towards their window, staring out at their neighbour's garden once again, only to spot the same image that she had observed earlier that day.

"Ever since I was a little girl all I ever wanted to do was become a Mom," Hanna whimpered.

Caleb understood. He wanted a baby just as much as she did but he would never blame her for these types of circumstances. He knew that everything happened for a reason but he also knew that Hanna was struggling to recognise what that reason was. Sensing her distress he walked up to her placing one arm around her waist from behind whilst he let the other trail up her forearm and to her shoulder, rubbing it soothingly to alleviate the sore muscles.

"You still can be, we can adopt," Caleb tried, placing a delicate kiss on her burning cheek. "Han baby, look at me. Please," Caleb tried to pull her arm around to face him but she unwillingly declined and crossed her arms as tight as she could to lock them in place. She wanted Caleb's comfort more than anything, but if she couldn't give him kids, he deserved to be with someone who could.

"I don't want to adopt. I want our own kids, a mixture of me and you," Hanna swiped at her eye as she continued to focus on the image in front of her. "A little boy with your brown hair and chocolate brown eyes and sly smirk,"

"I...,"

Hanna finally turned around to face him, taking in the doleful look he was giving her before cutting him off almost immediately. "A little girl with my blonde hair, blue eyes and small dimples," She fantasised as Caleb took in every word she had mumbled. God he wanted that too. So much.

Hanna knew that this was the perfect time to tell him what Emily had offered the both of them. She gave him a nervous glance before trying to proclaim the right words. Caleb raised an inquisitive eyebrow as he watched his shattered girlfriend steadily catch her breath. He lifted his hand to stroke her soft cheek before moving a small tendril of hair away from her face delicately, and that's when he heard a tiny murmur escape her lips.

"Emily...uh offered to donate her eggs to us," Hanna confessed inaudibly, Caleb took a hold of her perspiring hands as sign of reassurance from the bewildered look that plastered her face, just to let her know that she could tell him anything. "Look I know this is hard Han, believe me, I want to start a family with you more than you will ever know but..." Before Caleb even had the chance to finalize his sentence, Hanna had abruptly cut him off and barked eight words that he never thought he would ever hear in his life.

"Emily offered to donate her eggs to us!" The blonde snapped. Yes she felt bad for blowing up like that but honestly this whole situation was so disconcerting and bothersome to her. She just wanted to forget the past few days including all the stress and pain that came with it. She wanted to take Emily's offer and be done with the empty feeling of not being able to have a baby, even if she did feel a small silver of selfishness for wanting to go ahead with it, but the fact her best friend wanted to donate her eggs to her seemed to attenuate her mood and put her at ease just a little.

Caleb was completely stunned by her words. He had so many questions at the tip of his tongue but judging by the exasperated look on Hanna's face, he could tell she wasn't in any fit state to answer all of the _'what, when, why's and how's'_ so he simply responded with the easiest answer he could, an easy answer that he knew would make his beautiful girlfriend happy.

"I think we should take advantage of this offer," Caleb replied nonchalantly, leaning in to place a series of quick pecks on her forehead which sported the smallest of grins on Hanna's face. He knew that his answer would get through to her. "Emily is your best friend and she wouldn't do this if she didn't want to," He continued as Hanna's expression returned to stoic.

"I know but what if..."

"Hanna, stop thinking about the what if's. Let's just focus on the fact that four short days ago, we were told we could never have kids and that we had to be prepared for that when wanting to try." Caleb moved to sit down on their double bed to continue his speech, she needed reassurance and quite frankly so did he. One of them had to remain strong and positive. "But now here we are, having this conversation about someone important in our lives willing to donate her eggs because she knows how much her best friend was destined to be a Mother."

Caleb was completely sure that he had her listening intently at this point as he saw the tears uncontrollably leak out of her eyes, the past four days hitting her like a ton of bricks all at once. Caleb motioned for her to sit next to him so he could look her in the eye for what he was about to say.

"I know it's hard to believe baby, but you're so strong, stronger than you think," He carried on, using his index finger to quickly wipe her dewy cheek. "God wants us to have this baby and I know that everyone around you in your life who loves you just as much as I love you would one hundred percent agree, so go in there and tell Emily that we both are on board with this."

In that moment Hanna had never been prouder to be the girlfriend of Caleb Rivers, he was so down to earth, always knowing what was best, always making her happy and feel warm and fuzzy inside. "I love you," She whispered as she leaned closer and attached her lips to his in a heated and well needed kiss. Just like their first kiss it still sent electricity through her body and butterflies to flutter in her stomach.

"I love you too," Caleb beamed, undeniably happy to see that Hanna's mood had lightened and she finally looked relieved for the first time in a while. That was all he needed, his happiness was her happiness and he knew that in the near future they would continue to be wholly content and happy as a married couple and definitely with a son or a daughter in the equation.

But for now, as the couple moved to lie on the bed spooning each other and whispering sweet nothings into each other's ear, they were certain that all of their future plans together, were still within reach, it would just take a little while longer to get them there.

 **I hoped you enjoyed this! Emily's eggs were not mentioned enough in 6B and I really had a theory about Hanna not being able to get pregnant in 6B and I'm sure others did too. I haven't written in a while so I apologise if grammar and punctuation is off but I tried. I'm going to shout out to some fanfic writers who I love and their fanfics because honestly, reading them is my fave thing ever! All of sileneeverthing's fics, hannnarivers (strings attached), Emilie2601 (A Whole New World), AbeautifulLiar (Tortured Dolls), Pllobsessed1999 (California girl on campus) Halebxxx (Keep hold of my heart) and Atramea (The First Person.) These are my favourite stories and authors right now so check out all of their stuff. Please review!**


End file.
